


skirts

by buu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Put it on,” Hinata says, staring Kageyama down. “I won. The rules are that I get to pick something, and I've had this picked out for a week. It wasn't easy getting one big enough that will fit you.” He pointedly looks from Kageyama's feet up to his head, giving all 180 centimeters of him a once-over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skirts

**Author's Note:**

> pwp thing i just wanted to write because i've been into boys in skirts lately haha (灬º 艸º灬)

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Hinata is always sure it's a good idea; if the question has to be asked, the answer is automatically yes. They'd played rock-paper-scissors for this, he reminds Kageyama, tossing the paper bag at his feet. Fair is fair. It's Hinata's turn to pick something.

They are at Kageyama's house, as usual, because Hinata's is too noisy and full of people who don't respect privacy (Natsu) and no way is he ever going to risk his mom walking in on what he wants to do. They do it at Kageyama's house normally, anyway, but this is a particular risk he's not going to take. Not that there's anything wrong with what he's planning, it's just...embarrassing.

“Put it on,” Hinata says, staring Kageyama down. “I won. The rules are that I get to pick something, and I've had this picked out for a week. It wasn't easy getting one big enough that will fit you.” He pointedly looks from Kageyama's feet up to his head, giving all 180 centimeters of him a once-over.

Kageyama glares, as expected. “I guess it was easy finding one that would fit you, what with your height-”

And then Hinata's tackling Kageyama to the ground, as usual; this always happens at least once when they're getting ready to do something. He ends up successfully pinning Kageyama to the floor, ignoring the pain in his knees where he'd gone down and expecting that Kageyama's elbows are feeling the same way. Straddling Kageyama's stomach, he jabs his knees into his sides.

“If you don't listen to me, we're not going to do it for two weeks.”

Kageyama's face screws up and he looks over at the wall like he's trying to decide what the lesser of two evils is, before he sighs and goes limp. “Okay, fine. I'll do it and you'll see what a stupid idea it is.”

Hinata grins and shuffles off of him, hopping to his feet and nudging the bag back towards Kageyama. He's already going to take his shirt off, and Hinata can't fight the blood that rushes to his cheeks whenever he does, so he yanks it back down.

“Do it when I'm out of the room! I want to be surprised,” he says, and then he's trotting out and closing the door to Kageyama's bedroom behind him.

He's safe; Kageyama's going to keep his word, he knows, because they've been through this plenty of times and he always does when he finally gives in. Now it's Hinata's turn, and he grabs his bag, dropped outside the door just for this purpose. He's feeling kind of excited, now that he's actually doing it. He wonders if this is what happens when you start becoming a sexual deviant.

It only takes a minute for him to shuck off his pants; he doesn't know if he should leave his boxers on or not, but he decides to keep them for the time being. He has to hurry if he's going to beat Kageyama, so he slides the skirt up over his legs until it's sitting right on his waste, and it really does feel weird, like he's not wearing anything even though technically he is. He feels very exposed, even with boxers on, and he's baffled that girls walk around like this every day at school.

The socks are up next, and he stares at them, wondering how he's supposed to go about putting them on. By the sound of it, Kageyama isn't having much more luck, so he figures he's okay time-wise and sits down on his butt (the floor is cold!) to try and hike one up his leg. It's hard, scratchy, and when he finally gets it up, it feels like his leg is being restricted by a python or something because that is way too tight.

By the time he's pulled on the other sock and managed slide on the top and the jacket (he figures he might as well go all the way), there's a click from Kageyama's door. Hinata scrambles to his feet in time to see Kageyama's eye, narrowed, peek through the crack.

“This is a dumb fucking idea,” he says, and then his eye falls on Hinata, and he stares.

Hinata just grins.

“I wanted to try it too,” he says, and he shuffles around in a circle. “How do I look?”

He's met with the sound of a door closing and Kageyama's gone, stomping across his room from the sound of it, and Hinata yelps out a “hey!” before flinging the door open and barging in. He stops, one hand on the door. 

Kageyma stares back at him. He's completely red and he looks pissed, horrified and embarrassed all at the same time, and Hinata would laugh but he's too busy admiring his legs in those socks. Kageyama's always had nice legs, but the tight black fabric makes it stand out more. He realizes again how tall Kageyama is.

The skirt is a little short, obviously, and Kageyma has no hips to speak of, really, but it looks good, really good, brushing his upper thighs, and Hinata's hands twitch with the need to touch.

“This is the dumbest idea,” Kageyama's saying again, plopping down on his bed, and the way his knees spread out would look normal except for the skirt that makes it look a little too obscene. Hinata realizes he's staring and flicks his eyes back up to Kageyama's face.

“Don't be so embarrassed.” He can tell Kageyama's about to deny that he's embarrassed, so he keeps talking. “It's just us, and it's not like I'm going to tell anyone. I asked Nishinoya and he said cosplay is fun, although I think he probably had a girl in mind when I told him about it...”

“You told Nishinoya?” Kageyama's voice sounds strangled and he's covering his face with one of his hands. “You asked Nishinoya what he'd do in this situation and obviously he answered with something about this shitty girls' uniform that only actually looks good on girls, at school, where it's supposed to be. How did you even get these? I don't want to know. I'm taking it off.”

“No!” Hinata's scurrying forward before he can help himself. “Come on, it's my turn! You did that weird ice thing last time, this is way less scary than that.” He tugs at Kageyama's sleeve. “Look, you can touch me first.”

Kageyama looks like he's really tempted to say fuck it and just take everything off, but he's gone through all the trouble to put it on and it wasn't easy finding one for him; Hinata's not going to let him get away. He slides his hand to Kageyama's, tugging it forward until it's resting on the skin below the skirt's hem. Kageyama watches Hinata, Hinata watches Kageyama, and he can tell at what point he's swayed the taller boy because Kageyama's hand presses down a little harder on his own.

“This looks fine on you,” he's grumbling as his hand moves higher, and Hinata lets his fall away while he shakes his head.

“It looks good on you, too,” he says, earnestly, because it does, and it's taking a bunch of willpower not to bowl Kageyama over right here and flip his skirt up like he's really tempted to do. He'll wait, though, because he's nice, and because it feels good in his stomach when Kageyama compliments him.

Kageyama's hand continues to inch higher. It's warm, firm, and Hinata's about to relax and let him keep going when the hand stops. He huffs.

“What?”

Fingers stilling, Kageyama looks up at him contemplatively. “You're still wearing boxers?”

It's Hinata's turn to flush. “So what? You can't see them-” And then Kageyama's other hand is up there, under the skirt, tugging the boxers down and they fall to pool around his ankles. Hinata yelps.

He's about to protest that Kageyama still has his on, so it's fair for him to keep them, but then he's sneaking a glance at Kageyama's legs again, where they disappear under the pleats of the skirt, and all he sees is bare skin. His protest dies in his throat. Fair is fair, he guesses.

Warm palms find their way back to Hinata's skin and he shudders when they slide higher than they'd gone last time, over to the juncture between his legs and thighs, and he can feel himself getting excited. He'd really done this just for fun, to see how embarrassed he could get Kageyama, but if he admits it to himself, a darker part really, really wants to see Kageyama in a skirt, spreading his legs-

Suddenly Hinata's feeling himself being gripped under the fabric by callused fingers and he lets out a noise in surprise. Kageyama's watching him, and he looks smug, and this isn't how it's supposed to be at all so he pulls Kageyama's hands away and tugs him up to stand in front of him. When he does, he slides his gaze to the taller boy's lap, and sees that maybe he's not the only one getting a little too into this.

“Are you hard already, Kageyama?” Hinata can't keep the cocky tone out of his voice, and he grins. “Who knew you were actually a pervert?”

“Fuck off, this was your idea!” Kageyama's pressing his thighs together like that's going to solve things, but Hinata doesn't want that, and he steps forward, gripping Kageyama's hips with his hands. Kageyama stills, and then Hinata slides his foot between Kageyama's legs and nudges them back apart.

Yeah, he looks good. Kageyama's legs are long and powerful, and Hinata steps back to admire what may be one of his greatest ideas. He tilts his head, taking in the whole picture, including Kageyama's scowling red face, his hands balled into fists at his sides, but he's not moving his legs back together so Hinata knows he's won.

Kageyama's nice to look at, the way his broad shoulders fill out the jacket that Hinata can tell is a little too tight, but at this point he decides there's not enough skin contact and so he moves forward again, Kageyama watching warily. He grins, and then he's dropping to his knees to peek under the skirt.

“What the fuck are you doing-” Kageyama's hands immediately fly to try and bunch the fabric between his legs (he denies he's shy but he totally is) but Hinata pries his hands away. He's right, Kageyama's not wearing underwear at all, and his cheeks heat up even as he gives a teasing whistle.

“Wow, Kageyama, you really went all the way, huh?” He ignores Kageyama's sputtering curses and slides his hands up the bare skin of his inner thighs. He feels the muscles bunch under his hands and pictures what they look like when Kageyama's running, jumping after the ball and he feels a jolt go through his own lower regions. Hinata ignores it to slide closer and bend his head to peek all the way under, and there it is, Kageyama's dick, standing up like it's definitely happy to see him.

Hinata grins and then blows at it, and Kageyama's yelping and trying to shove his head away, fingers twisting in his hair as he yanks; he ends up moving back too fast and he's slipping on the floor, falling backwards onto his bed (thank god, Hinata's not going to be responsible for a concussion like this) and Hinata bursts out laughing.

Kageyama sits up, ruffled and red-faced, and gives Hinata his fiercest glare. Hinata ignores it, still laughing. He's busy snort-talking about the look on Kageyama's face, you should have seen it Kageyama, it was hilarious, let's use a camera next time, and he's not paying attention to what's going on in front of him. 

He realizes too late, as soon as he's on his back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. His laugh leaves in a wheezed noise of surprise, and then suddenly Kageyama's smug face is filling his vision. Whoops.

“You're a piece of shit sometimes,” he says flatly, and then Hinata feels the pressure of a knee against his crotch and he breathes out a surprised groan. He remembers suddenly that he's also not wearing underwear as the fabric of Kageyama's socked leg rubs up against him, more stimulating than it has any right to be. Hinata tries vainly to press his legs together, but all he meets with is the leg he'd been admiring earlier.

Kageyama frowns, grips Hinata's thighs and forces his legs back apart. “I'm getting you back for teasing me. Knock it off.” Hinata knows it's useless, and Kageyama's hands feel good on him, finally, so he stops trying, letting his legs be moved where Kageyama wants them. 

He watches, feeling the heat in his cheeks, as Kageyama bunches the skirt up around his thighs; Hinata claps a hand over his face like if he can't see it, he won't have to think about how he's completely exposed right now, in a girl's uniform, with Kageyama looking at him. He feels heat pool in his groin just thinking about it. Maybe Kageyama's not the only pervert here.

Hinata's trying his best not to pay attention, at all, to whatever Kageyama's doing. He's busy thinking about other things—volleyball, kittens, Tanaka in a dress, Kageyama in a dress—when there's a wet heat enveloping him and he cries out, hand uncovering his face as he tries to scrabble to a sitting position. He doesn't even need to look down to know what Kageyama's doing, but he does anyway, sees Kageyama's smooth, soft hair fanning over his forehead above the bunched-up skirt fabric, and Hinata tries desperately to scoot back away from him because this isn't how he'd planned this going at all.

“Kageyama!” he yelps, hands moving to Kageyama's hair in an attempt to push him back, but Kageyama's tongue is licking him, wet and warm and slick and god he's in trouble, he's really in trouble. Kageyama doesn't budge, ignoring the pushing and pulling at Hinata tries to free himself, though he grunts at a particularly hard yank and then Hinata feels cold air. He looks down, thinking maybe he's won (he feels a little disappointed), but Kageyama's head is still down there.

Hinata's about to ask what he's doing when he feels a sharp pinch on the soft skin of his inner thigh, and then Kageyama's sucking and he yells because Kageyama's leaving him a hickey, again, and resumes tugging at his hair. There's another bite, and Hinata realizes what Kageyama's doing.

“You jackass, I'll stop pulling so stop biting me!” He loosens his grip on Kageyama's hair, who finally peeks up at him from below the skirt.

“I'll do it lower next time, dumbass,” Kageyama sticks his tongue out, the tongue that was just on Hinata's dick, and he gulps, imagining how he'd explain a hickey on his thigh, visible below the line of his shorts. He nods.

He braces himself, preparing for Kageyama's mouth to envelop him again, but there's nothing. Had he pissed Kageyama off? He's about to tug on his hair again, gently, to get his attention, when he feels something, Kageyama's slick finger circling his ass and he tries to yell out but it's pushing in and all he can do is groan, fingers clenching in Kageyama's hair.

“Kageya-a-ama,” he wails, “That's so unfair-” And then there's heat on his dick again, Kageyama's tongue is doing awful things to him while he crooks his finger in a way that he knows will make Hinata yell. He does.

Kageyama's mouth is back on him, sinking down, and there's the slightest brush of teeth against skin and Hinata would kill him if it didn't feel so good. He knows he's moaning now, but he's beyond caring, just like he's beyond caring about the bit of drool he knows is running out of the corner of his mouth. He's ridiculously hard now, and Kageyama knows it. He really will kill him, later.

“Kageyama,” he says again, and it sounds obscene. He can feel the finger in him and he hates how good it feels to him lately. “Kageyama, kiss.”

There's a pause, and then Kageyama's mouth is sliding off him. He's so predictable that Hinata feels smug for a minute before Kageyama's sliding up above him, and Hinata grips his face in his hands and pulls it down to press their lips together, wet and slippery but it feels good and he moans into it. He loves kissing Kageyama, maybe more than anything else. Kageyama must like it too, because he always indulges.

The finger that's still in him twists, and Hinata feels his back arch off the floor, forgetting what to do with his mouth for a minute. He rubs his cheek against Kageyama's instead, and then he's pushing him away as he thinks of something that will be absolutely awesome, he's sure of it.

“Wait, wait, Kageyama,” he says, pushing at Kageyama, who sits back, finger slipping out. He looks a little concerned, so Hinata musters up the coordination to pat his cheek. “I want to do it together, sit down.”

Kageyama's face changes from concerned to embarrassed, but he's sitting back, and Hinata catches his breath for a minute before sitting up and moving himself to Kageyama's lap. Maybe this is the benefit of skirts, he thinks, as he pushes it out of the way to reveal how hard Kageyama is. His eyes flick up, and Kageyama's looking away like if they don't make eye contact, he doesn't have to admit how turned on he is.

Hinata brings his hand up to Kageyama, right in front of his face, palm out. “Lick it,” he says, wavering grin as Kageyama stares at him. For a minute he thinks Kageyama's going to say no, to tell him he's a dumbass like always, but then he's leaning forward and his tongue darts out, slick against Hinata's palm. He shudders. These are the hands he uses to spike the ball Kageyama throws to him, and he knows Kageyama's thinking the same thing, because his eyes are soft and dark and his lids are heavy.

His tongue slips between the fingers and Hinata bites his lip. He thinks he might be getting even harder, if it's possible, and knows this is a weird thing to be turned on by, but at this point he doesn't care, he really wants to come and he wants to come with Kageyama, whose face is flushed and hot and his breath is coming in warm puffs against Hinata's hand. He moves back, finally, and fixes Hinata with his eyes.

Taking it as a signal to keep going, Hinata looks down, sees Kageyama's dick poking out from beneath pleats, and shivers. He moves his hand down, scooting closer so their dicks are close enough to touch, and then he's bringing his spit-slick hand around both of them, gripping, and his hand is a bit small but he thinks he can manage. 

Experimentally, he slides his hand up, and he's rewarded with Kageyama's forehead resting on his shoulder, breath warm against his neck. He wants to kiss again, but this is good too, when Kageyama's relaxed enough to be like this, so he leaves it as he tightens his grip, rubbing them together. His hips jerk into it, and then Kageyama groans against his neck and he feels a hand on top of his own, warm and heavy and he loves Kageyama's hands, absolutely loves them, and then suddenly he's surging up and rubbing against Kageyama and it feels so good.

“Kiss,” he says again, breathless, and Kageyama complies, sliding their lips together, and then Hinata's coming with a strangled cry all over his and Kageyama's hands, and their (borrowed) uniforms.

Kageyama's hand tightens around his, guiding him through it when his grip slackens, and then Kageyama's jerking up and he's coming, too, pressing his lips hard against Hinata's, quiet, but Hinata likes that.

They sit there afterwards, foreheads pressed together and Hinata slumped in Kageyama's lap. They're a mess, and Hinata's laugh fills the room.

“That was so weird,” he says when he's finally recuperated enough to talk properly. Kageyama's head is yanking back to protest, so he just presses a kiss to his mouth again. “I know it was my idea, okay!” He wiggles his hips. “You liked it.”

Kageyama glares but says nothing. “Come on, get off me so we can clean this.”

Hinata doesn't want to move, though, he feels warm and sated and Kageyama's heat is seeping into his skin, so he goes limp against him. Kageyama always gives in when he does this, and sure enough, there's a long-suffering sigh and then they're both sliding to the floor, Kageyama's arms around his lower back.

“You're going to have to clean these yourself, I feel sorry for whoever you borrowed it from.” Kageyama's hand is warm on his back and Hinata feels a little guilty, but he can worry about that later. He just makes a pleased noise, because this seriously was one of his better ideas. Who knew.

They fall asleep like that, Hinata waking up first. He'll get cleaned up, he tells himself, but this is a golden opportunity; he extracts himself from Kageyama's relaxed arms, crawls across the floor on his hands and knees to quietly slide open the door and retrieve his phone from where he'd left it in the hall. He snaps a picture of Kageyama like that, beaming to himself over how cute he looks (his hair is a mess and he's not even frowning, adorable) and then snaps a few more for good measure (Kageyama in a skirt is too good to pass up) before he curls up next to him again, completely satisfied.

They can clean up later, he tells himself, already pleasantly warm. A few more hours won't ruin the outfits any more than they already have. He'll find some way to explain it, maybe.

He has photographic proof, after all.


End file.
